The Time Between Us
by Roxanne Woods
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is going to be Pirake King, one day. It's not just a dream, it's a fact. He's sure of it. And now, he has the sister of Gold Roger in his crew. Really, he can't wait for Ace to meet his Zombie Aunt! And… Oh, meat! Gol D. Rain didn't think she would see the sun ever again, and yet here she is. With Luffy and their nakama. And… where was that damn shoe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ! **

**Months ago - maybe even a year or two ago - I published this fic in French under the name "Le temps entre nous" - the author name was also different. Then I had some personal problem and removed it. So, here I am again with a new author name and I've decided to continue it. However, I'm publishing it in English as I really need to improve my skill in writing in English. So, no plagiarism. Gol D. Rain is mine.**

**Good reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It wasn't raining. Nor was it cloudy. On the contrary, the sun was shining high in the sky, the blazing light warming the room despite the thick and dusty glass of the only window. And yet, in spite of the heat, she was chilled to the bone, her body so, so cold. And tired. So tired.

Sitting at a little wooden table, eyes turned towards the glimpse of a blue sky she could see through the window, one of her hand was holding tightly the crimson stone clasped on the gold chain she wore around her neck. She couldn't help herself. The necklace was the last link she had with her late brother. They had found it at the very end of their adventure, the only silent object in the middle of a treasure with a thousand voices reverberating on the white walls of a temple. Even though they had always been able to hear the voices of souls and special objects, the jewel and its stone remained quiet. A necklace without any story to be told, or whose story had yet to be written maybe. At the end of the day, it didn't matter. The only thing of importance was the fact that the jewel had seemed to call them and her brother got a feeling. She had to wear it. So she did. He had always watched over her despite the big age difference between them and their different mother. After her parents' death, he took her in his crew even though she had only been ten years old by then.

Today though, the stone felt cold in her hand, as cold as her very bones. As her tired soul. Where was the young child thirsty for adventures who had decided to go with her dear brother, no matter the danger? Gone. Blown away. Dead, maybe, with her brother. The mere need to breathe when he didn't exist in the same world anymore was painful. Her throat squeezed. Her eyes burned. Yet she still kept going to protect what was left of him. That small life slowly growing in her sister-in-law's womb. Protect the child, even at the risk of her own life if needed, it was the only thing she could focus on.

However… However, how could she protect her sister-in-law when her very presence put the woman in danger? After all, while they were both wanted by the government, the Marine didn't know a thing about the identity of the woman her brother fell in love with. They only knew of her existence, unlike her who had a wanted notice in every newspaper.

Someone set foot on the island, their presence reverberating in every nook and cranny on the island and breaking her out of her thoughts. He was going to put the second foot, walk away from the sea and explore the island.

He set the second foot on the ground. He was going to see her sister-in-law and would furrow his brow before feeling her own presence in the shack a bit further. A vague presence, barely there. He had yet to master this type of haki.

He saw the young blonde woman run away, one hand on her swollen belly and a few tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't try to hide them.

He wasn't going to chase her. He preferred to investigate on the presence he felt. A more powerful presence. More familiar, too. A presence his sense of justice would not regret hunting.

He walked towards the shack.

She sighed. The hand not occupied went to her temple to digest the continuous flow of information she received. The lives of her sister-in-law and her nephew – even though the future mother was unaware of the latter – were at stake. The woman had to flee, leave for North Blue as they had planned. From there, she was sure her brother had prepared something before dying. He _had to_. She couldn't lose hope.

Maybe she would survive, after all. She was strong. She had navigated on all seas. Had gone to the end of the world. Maybe, when everything was done, she would be able to search for her friends. To visit that idiot blue bird and that even stupider apprentice cook with his warm smile and his questionable sense of humor. Share a drink with that man who, along the years, had become more of a friend than a true enemy - despite her young age, he had never underestimated her. Search for her red hair friend. Live with the first mate of her brother, a man she considered both her friend and uncle. Yes, it could be nice. She could do all of that. Maybe.

Or not.

She stood up, let go of the crimson stone which fell heavily between her breasts, and grabbed her naginata against the wall. She opened the door, left the semblance of security, and waited. Waited for the man to come, to be in front of her, imperturbable. She could hear the echo of his Voice. He was powerful and would no doubt rise through the ranks of the Marine. His sense of justice was different from the one of his peers, both similar and opposite to another Marine who had pursue them - her brother, herself and the crew during their adventures. A marine she held in high in high esteem even though he was completely crazy. But then again, who wasn't?

He arrived in front of her, a stalk of straw in his mouth. His dark glasses left no way of knowing the expression in his eyes but she already knew: boredom. Boredom of what, that was the question. The command he had received? Maybe he too though it was cruel to hunt a pregnant woman? That killing a child only reflected the endless cruelty of the World Government? Or maybe he was simply bored with chasing after the scattered members of a pirate crew dissolved since already more than a year. Who knew? She was too tired to ponder.

And at the end, her tiredness didn't matter. The will to protect what was left of her broken family was stronger. Stronger than anything in the world. Of that, she had no doubt.

"I hate to interrupt, but… mmmm… What did I want to say?" the man said calmly, completely relaxed. Nothing in his appearance seemed tensed. Only her senses told her of the slight tension in the marine's muscles. He was ready to move at any sign of attack. "Ah, yes, excuse me, but I can't ignore your presence here."

She needed to gain more time, to let time for her sister-in-law to leave the island and meet with the person she had managed to contact earlier to assure the future mother's safety.

"How surprising for the Marine to send only one man to arrest me." She tilted her head, carefully observing the man with a grin despite not feeling any joy. Only the excitation for a fight that would soon begin. "But then again, you aren't just anyone, isn't it?"

"Maaah… Let's just say I can be effective. Though I must say, finding you here is quite unexpected. I wasn't looking for you."

She sniffed gracelessly, her hold on her weapon tightening. "Of course, the Marine is too busy for that. Hunting and killing children is so much more entertaining."

Although there were no change in his stance, she knew her comment made the man uncomfortable. His Voice was screaming how much the justice he had to applied went against his values. He had no desire to kill a pregnant woman or an innocent baby. Nor did he truly want to fight her. But they both knew he had no choice in the matter. He was a marine with orders to respect. He couldn't ignore her presence here. They were going to fight. Marine against Pirate. Absolute Justice against Freedom. It would be chaotic and draw attention. If the man were to lose, the Marine would search for her endlessly. The presence of her sister-in-law at one point on the island would be discovered. If she were to die here, on the other hand, this island would be remembered as the one she had lost her life. There wouldn't be much of an investigation. The man before her would probably be promoted. His Voice… were good. There was goodness inside him. It couldn't hurt the Marine – not that she was against anything hurting the government.

She was going to die, and it was going to be epic. Her grin widened as she got ready to attack. If this was her last combat, she was going to make to most of it.

His lips twitched slightly, "Good thing you're the only person I saw here, isn't it?"

She charged, her haki-blackened naginata following the movement like the extension of her body it was. By the end of the combat, the island would never be the same. It was just a pity that she would never get to meet her nephew. Ah, and that she had once again lost a shoe.

X _Twenty-Two years later _X

The sea was calm and the waves occasional. The very few crashing against their small - and pitiful - boat didn't even manage to make it pitch. Which wasn't bad, as Zoro was pretty sure he would wind up fishing out the brat who was now his captain at the first stronger wave. Not that he doubted Luffy's capabilities. More like the capabilities of their boat. Thing. Boaty thing? If Luffy wanted more people in the crew, they would be better off finding a new boat - or a ship, really - or they would end up stacked on top of each other. It was already quite uncomfortable for two people. There was barely any place for any supplies. Well, there would have been barely enough place if he hadn't drunk all the rum and if Luffy hadn't eaten all the food.

"Zooooooroooooooooo! I'm hungry!" Luffy complained for the millionth time in two days.

Honestly, it was a miracle their supplies had lasted a whole day. Just like it was also a miracle that an island was appearing on the horizon. Yeah, definitely a miracle. He was going to point it out to his captain when the latter spotted the island and took the oars. Not caring a bit of being delicate, Luffy began to row as fast as he could towards the island. For where he were - meaning not very far – Zoro could see Luffy's nostrils widening each time he took a deep inhalation. He had only known the guy for three days, but already he could turn into a telepath and guess his new captain's thoughts. At least, when it was about to fill his bottomless stomach because any other time, Luffy was absolutely unpredictable.

"Meaaaaaat! I'm comiiiiiiiiiing!"

Once again, Luffy's voice broke the peace reigning over the sea and Zoro wondered once again why he choose the follow the kid. Not that he was regretting his decision for the moment. Besides, he was a man of his word. As long as Luffy reached for the top, as long as the swordsman would remain by his side.

Really, he was doubting his own sanity. Maybe the days spent without drinking and eating, tied to pole, had messed with his head. Honestly, to want to follow Luffy, one had to be a little crazy… no?

In any case, Luffy's efforts paid off and they found themselves walking through the streets of the island in a record time. And what a weird island! This summer had been especially brutal this year in the East Blue. Yet, despite the blazing sun, a part of the island - on which they weren't - was covered with snow. Or more exactly, locked in the ice from what Zoro had seen. Which wasn't a lot as Luffy had barely set foot on the ground that he was already dragging the first member of his crew along in the direction of the smell of meat he smelt, his nostrils dilated at their maximum to be sure to not lose any fragrance.

Luffy stopped them abruptly in front of a restaurant and didn't lose any time to push the front door open, walked in and yelled to all and sundry that he wanted meat. Amused and annoyed at once, Zoro followed him inside the establishment. Finding Luffy wasn't difficult, what with his straw hat. He came to him, fell sideways into the chair in front of his captain and called for a bottle of rum. He hesitated for a moment before adding the dish of day to his order. Whatever quantity of meat Luffy asked, he doubted it would be enough for them both. Or even for Luffy, to be honest.

Soon, the dishes were on their table and Luffy immediately began to stuff himself, his eyes sparkling with happiness thanks to all the food in front of them. Food they wouldn't be able to pay, obviously. The run after lunch would help them to digest.

The waitress stared at the scene with a slightly pinched look, almost disgusted. Although Zoro couldn't be mad at her - Luffy's table manners after two days of fasting was a bit disgusting - he didn't like the judgment he could see in the civilian's eyes.

"Are you tourists?" she asked suddenly with a nervous voice, not understanding Zoro's death stare meant for her to _clear off_.

Luffy spluttered something incomprehensible and Zoro imagined it was something like _'I'm the future Pirate King'_. Yes, it sounded like him. Even if, once again, it had only been three days since he joined Luffy's crew.

"Huh?" was the bewildered answer of the young woman - at least she didn't look disgusted anymore.

Luffy grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp before he looked at her with a grin - honestly, seeing Luffy's smile almost made the cheeks of Zoro hurt.

"I'm Luffy, the future Pirate King, and he's Zoro, the first member of my crew and future best swordsman of the world!"

Alright, it wasn't everyday you could hear that kind of introduction, but the waitress' reaction went against any expectation Zoro had. Not that he had a lot, but there was a few scenario. Two, in fact. First, she screamed out in fear. Two, she burst out laughing. Here, she simply looked at Luffy with a fond smile. Definitely not the right reaction. And Luffy being Luffy, he didn't care and went back to his food.

"You're so cute!" Zoro's eyes opened wide at the waitress's words and the rum went the wrong way, making him cough violently. "So you're one of those people pretending to be Gold Roger and his crew to visit the Island! I totally understand my dears. I never visited the glacier but they say it's a place filled with emotion. The more famous pirates came and tried to break it, even Whitebeard. Same for the Marine, but nobody ever managed to retrieve Gold Rain's body. It's incredible, isn't it my dears?"

Zoro stared at the woman, perplexed. He didn't understand a word of what she said. Same for Luffy who had stopped eating to look at the waitress.

"Gold Rain?" Luffy asked, curious, "Who's that?"

She stared at him as if another head had grown on his neck - which, after checking, wasn't the case. But it would have been totally awesome.

"You don't know? But… Why are you here then?"

"By chance. We just saw the island," Zoro answered with a expressionless voice, not letting out any clue of his confusion. He was missing something, and he didn't like it. Not at all.

"Oh, I see." She seemed to hesitate a moment before she sat next to Zoro shamelessly. "So, you are on Sunny Ice. The island was named after the people noticed that even the sun couldn't melt the ice. Before, it was just a desert island but the admiral Aokiji killed Gold Rain here, the sister of the Pirate King Gold Roger, by freezing her."

Luffy had his eyes wide open, something Zoro understood perfectly. Sure, he knew who Gold Roger was, as everyone did. However, he had never had any interest in the guy's crew and had never known he had a sister.

"The admiral Aokiji had been promoted at the time, to vice admiral I think, for the great service he did for the world," she continued. "Thanks to him, we have one less monster on the sea. That woman was a true demon, or so they said. Not exactly strange with a brother like Gold Roger. Must run in the family!"

Luffy clenched his fists, keeping himself from smashing her face. It was because of people like her that Ace had suffered. And still suffer. To think his brother could have had an aunt. Although he doubted Ace knew his father had a sister. He would have told him, otherwise. And their grandpa had never spoken about it neither.

"The glacier is the result of the fight between Aokiji and Gold Rain. As I told you before, many powerful people came, like the Vice Admiral Garp or the Pirate Whitebeard, but the glacier is still intact. People say the ones trying to break it have to endure such pain that they prefer to give up," she finished her explanation, unaware of the fury Luffy felt.

Zoro, him, had noticed that Luffy had lost the rainbow, kitten and ray of sunshine aura he usually had. It wasn't the first time he saw Luffy being serious. The second time to be accurate. However, in that particular moment, there was something dangerous there. Very dangerous. Their eyes met, and Zoro had the conviction that kid, no, that man, could never disappoint him and he would follow him to the very end of the world.

"Hey, Zoro, how's about we smash a glacier?"

A sadistic smirk stretched Zoro's lips and the waitress squeaked, terrified, and left as if she had been burnt. And who knew, maybe she truly had been because the certainty Zoro could see in Luffy's eyes was… scorching.

* * *

**End of the first chapter! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Don't hesitate to point me any mistake or to leave a review :) Hopefully, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Against all the odds and in defiance of all logical explanation, the more Luffy and Zoro moved forward in the glacier, the more the temperature rose. Zoro's shirt was clinging to his body and he needed to wipe the sweat from his brow every two minutes. On the other hand, the ground was freezing and his shoes did very little to protect his feet from the cold and the dampness. Incidentally, he couldn't help but glower at Luffy's sandals. Despite his clothes, the pirate with the straw hat didn't seem to mind the heat of the air and the cold of the ground. Shit, with his sandals, the guy should get frostbite but no, Luffy was still walking like a man on a mission. The look on his face was still as serious as earlier in the restaurant, which was slightly weird on Luffy. Not that Zoro thought his captain was stupid. Well, not completely at least. But it was strange to see a serious Luffy for _so long_.

And that wasn't even the most troubling thing. No. The place itself was unsettling. Everything was frozen, stuck in an eternal ice. Trees, flowers, animals. Everywhere he looked, there was ice. It reigned supreme and a heavy silence haunted the area, only broken from time to time by a gust of wind - which was quite welcome given the heat worthy of a sauna. In general, Zoro felt like they had left East Blue and entered a whole new dimension. Luffy wasn't helping with his strange behavior, so different from the exuberant brat he was getting used to. And that was not even counting the weird pain he was feeling in his chest ever since he had set foot on the ice for the first time - and it was only getting stronger ever since.

"Hey Zoro, you heard that?" Luffy suddenly asked, glancing left and right as if he was looking for something.

"What?"

The only sound he had heard was his swords rattling as his grasp on his Wado Ichimonji tightened - the desire to cut all that damn ice firmly in his mind.

"A voice… It said… something I didn't understand."

Zoro raised a brow. If Luffy started to hear voices, maybe the heat did bother him.

"No," he replied to his captain, "nothing at all. Maybe it's the heat?" He thought for a moment to ask him if he was okay but then realized it wouldn't help the situation. Not that he intended to turn around. Some ice wasn't going to beat him. Hell, if he were to lose against some piece of ice and high temperature, he would leave to find a completely deserted area and bury himself deep - very, very deep - into the ground.

Luffy frowned. He was sure he heard a voice. A voice who clearly whispered Ace's name. Well, something like that. Ace bore his mother's surname, not his father's as the voice said. He took another step and froze. A shooting pain pierced his chest suddenly while, at the same time, Zoro yelled, frustration obvious in his voice. He was going to turn to his swordsman, easily ignoring the pain, when his surroundings changed. The glacier faded away and all he could now see with horror filling his eyes, was Ace… Ace dying in his arms, a gaping hole in his chest. An Ace older than Luffy remembered, but still his beloved brother. His brother who promised him to never die, years ago. Why was he seeing himself screaming as Ace fell heavily to the blood splattered ground?!

Zoro groaned and the sight disappeared, leaving him miserable, with dread swirling in his stomach. Luffy already lost Sabo, he refused to lose Ace. Maye Zoro was right and the heat was bad for his head. He would never imagine on his own free will Ace dying.

"Luffy, I can't move further."

Luffy looked back at his first mate, and only member of his crew, happy for the distraction. And curious, too. From what he had seen so far, Zoro wasn't the kind of people to give up easily.

Looking at the man, he burst out laughing, all thoughts about Ace's fake death gone as he stared at the swordsman, hands up in the air, trying to push against something invisible. He laughed even more when the green haired man slipped and fell face down on the frozen ground.

"Damn it, what the hell?!" Zoro groaned after pushing himself up. He couldn't take a single step further. It was like there was some kind of barrier on his way, forcing him to stay back while Luffy continued to walk.

Zoro looked down at his hands and tried to go just a little bit further. He didn't know what was between Luffy and him, but there was no way he was going to stay there while Luffy kept walking in this wretched place. The kid just looked like someone with trouble following him faster than his own shadow. Yeah. No fucking way he was going to miss the fun.

"It's a mystery island!" Luffy exclaimed, hitting with his fist the palm of his other hand. As though it explained everything.

Zoro didn't bother to reply and preferred trying again to reach Luffy - not that the straw hat pirate was waiting for an answer as he was pretty sure Sunny Ice was, indeed, a mystery island. Luffy hesitated, however, to go help the swordsman but he doubted the man would appreciate the gesture. Especially when he just fell. Again. So he simply tilted his head and grinned at the sight.

_If I have to die for Rouge and Ace to live, than I have no regret._

Luffy blinked. The voice was back. It was soft. A bit sad. Almost a whisper lost in the wind. A whisper that went through him and left him with a strange feeling. Not emptiness, but something sad. Although the voice spoke of no regret, all he could feel were regret, pain and bitterness. And, strangely, excitation and tension. And many other feelings he couldn't name.

He didn't ask Zoro if he had heard something, this time. The certainty that he was the only one hearing the voice just came to him. A mystery voice had decided to speak to him. So now he had to find the mystery people. Unless there was no one and it was a mystery ghost?

He took another step and there was another vision. This time, there was no Ace but someone he didn't know. A young blond man - maybe his age or slightly older - was hitting the air like Zoro and was trying to not slip on the ground - again, like Zoro. Maybe he was Zoro's friend? Anyway, the guy's head looked a bit like a pineapple and his stomach growled. He was hungry.

Luffy couldn't hear anything - besides his stomach and Zoro - but pineapple head was shouting. Another man with a cook aprons - he needed a cook before reaching the Grand Line - came and put a hand on the blond's shoulder. And oh, there was a weird tattoo on the guy's chest. A Jolly Roger. So Mister Pineapple was a pirate!

The scene began to fade away and Luffy thought it would disappear, but no! Another huge man - like really huge !- came. His mustache was gigantic and Luffy wondered how much time the giant spent on combing the white hairs for the mustache to be that neat. Probably too much. Did he also comb it while fighting, just to be sure there were no hair sticking out?

Mustache man threw a punch in the air - these people would definitely get along well with Zoro, if they also liked fighting nothing but the air - and the vision disappeared abruptly, leaving it to Luffy to not lose his balance. A difficult, and failed, action, resulting with his face on the freezing ground and his butt in the air.

_Hey Shanks, that's straw hat is yours now? You know, I can't believe that thing is still intact after so many years!_

Luffy's eyes began to sparkle. Mystery voice knew Shanks! So it was a nice mystery voice! However, it confused him with Shanks… So the voice had no eyes. Which actually made sense, as it was a mystery voice and not a mystery eye.

Proud of his conclusion, Luffy got back to his feet and stepped forward, this time prepared for a new vision. Unfortunately, the new one caused his vision to blur once more and didn't came alone. His foot had barely touched the ice that the pain he felt earlier - and was feeling since then - increased sharply. It felt like his grandpa had punched him many, many, times. Even with his rubber body, it still felt like all his bones was broken. And it was getting harder to breathe. His strength was leaving him but Luffy forced himself to remain standing, his legs shaking and his nails biting into his palms as he looked at the scene in front of him furiously. He saw himself run, avoid Marines armed to the teeth, dodge and get blows. He could see the older Ace, tied with heavy chains on the top of a scaffold. There was despair on Ace's face. He could see him yelling, shouting words Luffy could not hear. Then he heard the voice.

_Luffy, go straight ahead, I'm going to open the way!_

Other images appeared before him, succeeding one another again and again. Appearing at the same time, on top of each other, fading into the others, until Luffy didn't know anymore if he was seeing them in front of him or inside his mind. He saw a big pirate ship. He saw people laugh, drink, sing, but there was never any sounds but the mystery voice. He heard it laugh, sing, cry, dream and pray.

_Don't worry too much, Shanks. It doesn't matter how far we are from each other. As long as there are stars in the sky, we'll stay friends. Right?_

_Hey, Phoenix! You think they'll stop fighting soon? I'm kind of hungry and - Ah! I've lost my sock!_

_Please Rouge, you need to leave. Now._

_Hehehe… It seems I've lost my plate again Roger… Can I have yours please?_

_How surprising for the Marine to send only one man to arrest me. But then again, you aren't just anyone, isn't it?_

_Oh my god! I'm a zombie!_

_Phoenix! We might be far from each other, but we're still sailing the same seas, under the same sky! So… So, can I be selfish and ask you to wait for me?_

_Oh… Garp's there. What a pretty cannon ball. I wonder if it'll hit us… Ah! My shoe, where did it go?!_

_I made you wait for a long time Marco… I'm… Sorry. So, sorry._

_Ace, Luffy, no!_

The whirl of visions and the mystery voice stopped suddenly and Luffy went back to the real world. He hadn't even realized he had stopped moving. In front of him was a huge ice block. Inside of it was the body of a young woman. Chin-long black hair, a face with fine and delicate features, ripped clothes, glimpse of fine but very real muscles. Her lips were curved in an eternal soft smile and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, as if she had accepted her death. In one of her hand was some kind of spear - a mystery spear! Stuck in the ice, a necklace chain looked like it was floating in the air. The red stone at the end of the chain was the only thing out of the ice.

Before him was Gold Rain. Ace's aunt. Aunts were meant to be old but Ace's aunt wasn't. It was weird. She was a bit older than him, or Luffy thought so, but not much. Dumbstruck, Luffy raised his hand to the stone and touched it. And his body burst into invisible flames, fire ravaging it, the blood inside his veins boiling. A warm liquid flew from his nose. He gasped with pain.

From where he stood, Zoro watched his captain with fascination. Luffy had his back turned on him, but Zoro could see how each step cost him. He could hear his labored breathing despite the distance between them, the slightest noise echoing throughout the icy graveyard. However, despite the pain Zorro was sure Luffy was feeling, the straw hat pirate kept walking towards a gigantic ice block.

If he squinted, Zoro could see the vague contours of a body trapped inside the ice. To be honest, he had expected the whole story to be some kind of hoax and for the ice to be the result of something else. What? He wasn't sure, but certainly not a combat between a marine and the possible sister of Gold Roger. And yet, he couldn't deny that someone was dead, frozen. What a strange death, frozen because of a fight. The mere idea made his heart drop. To be unable to defend himself, to be prisoner of the ice forever and feeling himself dying without even drawing his swords… If there were people capable of this, he would need to train until he could cut ice, no matter how thick it was. Luffy and he were reaching for the top, after all.

A grin appeared on his face as he was glad to have find something new to train for. Grin that disappeared when a new wave of pain pierced his chest. Luffy wasn't any better and he could hear him gasping for breath. Staring at his captain, angry that he couldn't be by his side, Zoro saw Luffy touched the ice in which the body was. A shiver of excitement went through him. Luffy seemed to barely stand on his feet and the tension in the air was thick. There was no sound around them, only their erratic breathing and Zoro's heart pounding.

An odd sound broke the silence. Zoro blinked before opening wide his eyes. He wanted to say something, and opened his mouth to do so, but no words crossed the barrier of his lips. Before him, one hand on the huge _unbreakable_ block of ice that was - fucking hell - cracking - shitshitshit - Luffy looked different. Previously, he had thought different meant that Luffy was serious. Now though… The air around Luffy seemed to ripple and, right, it could be because of the heat, but he was pretty sure there were no ripples before Luffy put his damn hand on the ice.

And there was more. Ripple in the air around Luffy? That was weird, but he could easily accept it as one of the many oddities of his captain. No, what left him speechless was the shadow behind Luffy. The shadow of a man with a straw hat, taller than Luffy - so obviously not his captain's shadow. It had put its hand on Luffy's, on the ice.

The ice broke and crumbled into dust. A gust of wind scattered it and cooled the air. There was no tension anymore. No heat too high. Nothing but non-melting icy dust whirling in the air. Everything that had been trapped inside the ice was no more, turned to dust as well. And in the middle of all that, he saw Luffy stoop, touch the body who was curiously still there - a woman, Gold Rain - take her in his arms as if it was something fragile and precious, and grabbed a naginata. Luffy turned towards him. The shadow was still behind him, hands on Luffy's shoulders, and Zoro was sure the shadow was _smiling_.

It was only when Luffy had taken a few step towards him that Zoro noticed something shocking - and holy fuck, how was it even possible?! The body's chest - the woman's chest - was raising. She was alive.

When Luffy was close enough, Zoro took the naginata and noted the disappearance of the barrier. Luffy continued to walk, giving only a brief glance, leaving him behind. The swordsman waited a few seconds before following him. He could have caught up quickly but decided to stay a few steps behind Luffy, his eyes fixed on the Straw Hat pirate's back. Luffy was a strange man, whose aura drew people. One smile of Luffy, and you felt as if you could move mountains, as if the whole world was suddenly open to you. It was that, and the young man's honesty, that made Zoro willing to follow him. Because frankly, if he had wanted, he would have got his swords back. Surely.

Earlier, he had the conviction that he would follow Luffy until the end of the world if necessary. Now, he _knew_. It was like a knowledge carved upon his flesh. Hell, upon his very soul. Something that, even if he were to suddenly get amnesia, would still be in his mind because there couldn't be another future now. Luffy would become the Pirate King. He would have by his sides the best swordsman of the world. And yes, Zoro would follow his captain until the end of the world and beyond, and would turn back without hesitation if Luffy thought it necessary. He would follow his captain, have his back with the certainty that Luffy would do the same for him. Now, they only need a crew worthy of Luffy.

He almost pitied the future crew members though, because once caught in the whirlwind called Luffy, escaping was impossible.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Thanks for reading it and for anyone who has followed and/or favorited this fic and/or left a review! You guys are absolutely awesome! :)**

**In the next chapter, you'll get to know the curious thing that Rain is ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**So, about the timeline:**

**1485: Rain is ten years old.**

**1500: Roger is executed at 53. Rain is 25. Shanks is 15. **

**1522: Present time. **

**I'll update this every time there is a new flashback.**

* * *

**"..." dialogue**

***…* Voice**

* * *

X _1485 _X

_The sky was dark, the clouds grey, and the raindrops violent when they came into contact with the cobblestones of Loguetown's streets. At the port, waves were smashing on the quays and moored ships, the frailer boats pitching. The wind was whipping the faces of the few insane people who dared to venture outside. The storm had been hitting Loguetown for a week now and staying dry at home was becoming more and more unbearable. Especially for children._

_Her hands holding two rusty chains and her legs kicking the air, Rain was sitting on the swing of her favorite park and was being pushed back and forth by the wind. Well, her _favorite _park… it wasn't like she knew many parks around here. Actually, it was the only park she had ever been to. The old house she had lived in with her parents had been located near the port, she had never felt the need to find a park to play with other children. At the port, you could see the sea. You could imagine being a pirate, like her big brother - although she had never met him, had only seen him in old pictures. You could live many adventures, by helping sailors to fill their holds for example - her father was a sailor, he knew many people there. However, now that she lived in her new house with her granny - a house far away from the harbor - she had no other choices than to go to the park to have adventures - not that there were many._

_A strong gust of wind suddenly pushed her forward and Rain couldn't help but laugh as she was lifted high to the sky, just like a bird. She soared. Free. High. Always higher and always freer. Her hair was soaked and the left part of it stuck to her face since she lost the hair band of her pigtail. Her white and blue stiped dress - like sailors - was very cold on top of that. It was as if there were a hundred leeches stuck to her body - she had seen a leech one, even though if had been from a distance. _

_Rain loosed a last bust of laughter in the howling of the storm before she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. She stuck out her tongue to taste the rain and laughed again. She didn't want to go home - her new home. Granny was kind, and Rain loved her very much, but ever since they lived together, the old woman was always looking at Rain sadly, with her eyes shining behind her glasses. In the evening, when she believed Rain was sleeping, she would cry and speak alone, asking aloud what she was going to do with Rain. Then she would cough really hard and the next day, Rain would see her sunken cheeks and her red eyes._

_When that happened, during the few minutes of quiet that began each day while Rain and granny was staring at each other, the walls always seemed to get closer and try to choke them. To engulf them with the orange wallpaper with blue flowers. So Rain would smile and kiss the sunken cheeks of her dear granny before running outside._

_She didn't like being inside. Had never been a fan of it, to be honest, but she liked it even less since the fire had destroyed her old house. Since her mom and dad died. Her dad, Gol. D. Ravier, got trapped under one of the roof joists. She had watched as he tried to save himself but he wasn't young anymore, nor was he as strong as before - or well, that was what he used to tell her when she asked him why he had more wrinkles than her mom. Her mom, Sonia, fell asleep because of the smoke and never woke up. The people who put out the fire said Rain had been lucky. Granny said no the night when she spoke alone, because children couldn't live alone at ten years old. Rain didn't understand why the old woman was saying that though, because she wasn't alone! She was with granny, the sea, the sky, the wind, and all those Voices that she could hear and that were telling her a thousand stories. She was even with that brother she didn't know! Because, as her dad used to say, the world might be vast, but water united all people together. Even the poorer, even the richer, and even the bad people! Even that mean brat Jimmy who loved making fun of her whenever he saw her - she hoped he never go to sea when they were older because she wanted to put the biggest distance possible between them. Or he would eat dirt. Definitely. Jimmy's voice was really dull, eating grass might help him to feel more colored and livelier._

_Rain let herself be carried by the wind one last time and, once she was high enough, jumped off of the swing set, caught a tree branch before she dropped to the ground like an acrobat. Or a pirate, even though there were no trees at sea. The odd sound and the squishy, cold and sludgy feeling on her right feet told her she had once again lost her shoe and sock. Frowning and biting her lips, she looked left and right to at least find her hairband._

_She squinted to see better - granny did this often when she wasn't wearing her glasses and said it worked well - and her eyes lit up when she saw something round and shining. She got closer to her new source of interest as silently as possible. There, she opened her eyes wide, transfixed by wonder at the sight of a small turtle braving the storm. Rain squatted down and stroke its shell with one finger. The amazement she felt, gave way to fondness when the small turtle's Voice reached her._

_*What the hell is the problem of that half-drowned thing? Can't she see that I'm trying to find my way back?*_

_Rain's lips curved into a soft smile and she took the turtle into her hands._

_*Whaaaaat?! What's happening?! Ground, come back!*_

"_So, you lose things too, Mrs. Turtle? You, your way back, me my hairband. Can we become friends please?*_

_*What does that thing want with me? Just put me down!*_

"_Alright, alright, I'm going to put you down. But can you be my friend please? At least until I lose you too hehehe…"_

_Carefully, Rain put the turtle on the ground and watched as it tried to move away from her as fast as it could… but actually moving very slowly._

"_You know, it would be faster if I was to carry you until you find your way back. It can't be very far. Unless it is a magical path, just like my shoes! They keep disappearing, you know. Mom used to say it's because they're magic. Jimmy, the annoying son of my old neighbors, says it's because my feet smell really bad, so my shoes run away. But Jimmy is an idiot, so it's not true. They are magical! Like your way. You want me to carry you please?"_

_The turtle glanced at her before trying to accelerate._

"_If you want, I can walk backwards to give you the impression to walk faster! By the way, what's your name? I'm Rain! Gol. D. Rain! I'm ten years old and I live with granny! Can I have your name please?"_

_*That thing is still speaking? Go back to drowning! Ah, damn it! Who's the moron who put that thing in my way?! Stupid tree, go plant yourself somewhere else!"_

_Rain snorted and quickly put her hands in front of her mouth to smother the sound of her laugh and to not offend her new friend - whose name she still didn't know. Unless it didn't have a name… Ah, no, such a crime couldn't stay unanswered._

"_What if your name was River? Gol. D. River! Dad loved the letter R, so me too. So, River, you like it, please?"_

_*Stupid tree, move so I can go far away from that thing running after me!*_

_A noisy burst of laugh startled Rain and River - the turtle named against its will - and Rain turned her head. There was a man standing a few feet away. He had a straw hat on top of his head, it projected its shadow on his face. He was as soaked as her and, just like her, he didn't seem to care about it. He was also very tall. The Voice of his soul was deep but soft, powerful but caring, full of kindness but fierce. His fate rolled out in front of him and he walked on it like a king, ruling over nothing else but his freedom. Even though she had never seen one, Rain knew Gol. D. Roger was a king. Or, at least, someone who would become a king, one day in the future. He only needed to be transformed into a toad, find a princess to kiss and only then be crowned._

"_So little girl, you're done fighting with that poor turtle?"_

_Rain grabbed River and stood up, holding River with outstretched arms to show it to the big brother she was meeting for the first time._

"_I'm not fighting with River, Roger! It's my friend! We both have magic things!" She said loudly, being careful to articulate so that he would understand that River was now her friend._

_Roger started and she didn't even need to listen to his Voice to know he was surprised. He then gave her a big smile and, despite the shadow of the straw hat on his face, the bright smile was like a torch in the night. Shining. Sparkling, lighting everything on its way and giving the feeling that you could accomplish anything. Well, at least until the wind sent a big tree leaf in his face._

_Rain tried not to laugh as Roger fought against the wind to get rid of the leaf._

_*Put me down stupid human!" River complained, drawing Rain's attention back to the small turtle in her wet hands. Rain sighed before she put River on the ground, next to the tree so it would be a bit protected from the wind and the rain. _

"_Be careful River! If your magical had gotten got lost in the storm, it's going to be very difficult for you to find it! Don't go too far please, I don't want to lose you now." _

_The small turtle didn't reply and simply started walking again, all the while cursing the grass for being too high. _

_From where he stood, Roger was watching with amusement his little sister - a sister he had only been told about very recently, by letter. To say he had been shocked to learn that he had a ten years old sister was putting it nicely. Especially when he was thirty-eight. An age difference of twenty-eight years. He had cut ties with his father after the death of his mother twenty-one years ago. He had never known the man had remarried with a younger woman and had had a daughter. The only person he had stayed in touch with had been his grandmother, and even that was only one or two letters per year. She had never told him about Gol D. Rain, that little girl who was his sister and could also hear Voices. A child with a strange fate. Yet a fate intrinsically bound to his, of that he was certain. It might have been only a few days since he got his grandmother's letter but the very moment he had read her words, he had known there would be no new adventures before a visit to Loguetown._

_Roger sat down next to Rain, not caring the slightest about puddles and mud. He grinned at his little sister - because yes, he already considered her as his sister - reached his hand out._

"_So Rain, how would you like to sail the seas with me?"_

_Rain looked at him a moment before her dark eyes began to sparkle._

"_Okay big brother! But first, I need to find my hairband and River's magical path! Please!"_

_He raised a brow, both curious and amused - and already a bit fond of that 'please' as it was surely more of a verbal tic than real politeness._

"_That little turtle doesn't look like it wants your help, you know? And wouldn't you rather find your shoe before your hairband?"_

_Rain tilted her head. "River lost her home, and I've decided she was my friend!" She hit her fist in her palm as if to lend emphasis to her words. "I will never turn my back on my friends when they need my help!"_

_Roger nodded. Even though he had had no doubts after hearing Rain's Voice, it was still quite nice to be proved right. They both shared the same values - and the same went for his crew, even though there weren't many people in it right now. You should never turn your back on your friends._

"_And your shoe?" he asked._

"_Er… I don't need it… You're going to carry me on your back, right? Please?"_

_He guffawed and ruffled her hair. Gol D. Rain and himself would carry their surname very far. He only hoped he wouldn't have to put up with the complaints of the newly named Gol D. River until the end._

X _1522 _X

The island of Sunny Ice faded away into the distance. The further their boat was from the shore, the more the outline of the island faded away. The delicious scents of food Luffy had smelled on the island had now completely disappeared. To his deepest regret. Especially as they hadn't thought about taking food with them and Ace's aunt - too young to be a true aunt - would surely be hungry when she woke up. After all, she had spent years stuck in ice. No way she wasn't starving. Like him, right now. Breaking the giant ice cube hade made him hungry.

Glancing away from the island, Luffy turned his attention to the two other people of the boat. Zoro was watching Rain with narrowed eyes, one hand on the hilt of a sword. As for Rain, she was still sleeping, her feet - with one missing shoe - on Zoro's lap and her head on his own. Nothing about Rain's appearance suggested that she should be dead and not alive. Her skin was warm, her cheeks rosy, and she looked as serene as she had before he broke the ice.

"I didn't think a zombie would look like that," Luffy wondered aloud, bewildered, while scratching his head.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "Maybe because she's alive, Luffy."

"But the waitress said Gold Rain was dead. And now she's alive. So she's a zombie."

"If you say so," Zoro said, as it was the only reply he could think of. Luffy's logic actually made perfect sense. The young woman laying on the boat - and taking up all the space - was alive after being trapped in a glacier for more than twenty years.

A few hours later, they didn't care about the question anymore. Like, at all. Luffy and Zoro were bored and the swordsman was getting a cramp in his leg. Unlike Luffy thanks to his rubber body. Frankly, Zoro wished he could just remove Gold Rain's feet from his lap and move. Unfortunately, the sleeping woman was still **sleeping **and their boat left no room for movement. Something that annoyed Luffy who had begun to make the boat pitch with all his wriggling.

A groan startled them. Luffy stopped moving and watched curiously as Rain's eyelids fluttered. As for Zoro, his hold on his sword tightened, ready to slash to the woman at the first sign of hostile intent. If she was strong enough to fight against someone who was now an admiral - with freezing power - he couldn't afford any hesitation.

Rain opened her eyes, the light blinding her. Her eyes burned and she felt acutely the tears gathered behind her eyelids. A tears escaped and ran down her cheek, leaving behind a wet trail. She tried to move her hand to wipe it off but her hand felt heavy. So heavy. As if it hadn't move for a long time. As if she had fallen asleep only to wake up days later. She didn't understand. Had she drunk? Had she celebrated something with the crew? No, it couldn't be that. Not that they didn't like to party, but she never drank much. She preferred to stay with Shanks, who was too young to drink too much - Rayleigh would have both their head otherwise. Maybe she had met Whitebeard and spent the night drinking with that blue bird and Thatch.

Wait… No…

At the thought of Phoenix, a heavy weight appeared in her stomach. Dread. She managed to get up despite her body's heaviness and threw up in the sea, over what she guessed was a small boat.

_Don't be stupid Rain. Of course I'll wait for you. Always. Oyaji will wait for you too, same for Thatch. We'll all wait for you. Just… Don't take too long, alright? I miss you already._

Phoenix… That idiot blue bird… Oh god…

She took the two presences besides her in. One was as bright as the sun, as glorious as a king. The other was bloodthirsty, violent, with an unwavering loyalty.

Marco. She made him wait, didn't she? And Roger… Roger had been dead for nine days. So much time… And yet so little time too… It had only been a few days since she lost him forever and yet, it felt as if it had been an eternity.

Monkey D. Luffy was staring at her curiously, Roronoa Zoro with wary eyes. She could feel the weight of their stares on her. So, she opened her eyes, this time ready for the blue sky and the glaring sun. Had it been so little time since her defeat? Or her victory, as she knew Rouge had managed to leave the island. The weather was still the same…

The light didn't blind her. The air was… different, somehow. There was something wrong in what she could feel around her. Her confusion only increased when she turned to face Monkey D. Luffy. A seventeen years old teenager, whose Voice screamed of greatness, of a majestic fate. The last time she felt such a thing, she had only been ten years old. It was a memory she would never forget. Her meeting with Roger, the one who would become the Pirate King.

Monkey D. Luffy's Voice was so similar to Roger's, it was painful to hear. Yet, it was also different. The young man in front of her was going to change the world in a way Roger never did. Before her stood Roger's heir, the future Pirate King. Of that she had no doubts. Everything in this man screamed of freedom, and such a thing would always clash with the Marine's Absolute Justice. With the World Government's cruelty.

Rain's body began to shake as she tried to hold her laugh back. Behind her, the swordsman stiffened, his wariness hanging heavy in the air. It broke her and she burst out laughing.

"F-Fuck! If… Hehehe… If someone had t-told me… hehehe…If someone had told me that Garp's son was going to be a pirate… hehehe."

She wiped tears off the corner of her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Damn, the man is really unlucky. One of his son wants to start a revolution and the other is set to become the Pirate King," she said before laughing once again.

"Hey! Grandpa is not my father! It's my grandfather!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly. And silenced her.

Rain frowned, trying to understand. She had never really met Dragon. However, she did saw him from afar once, and she had heard his voice. The guy was clearly not old enough to have a seventeen years old son. She tilted her head, looking over the boat and the two people with her. Luffy was grinning widely. On his head was a hat… A very familiar hat.

"Shanks gave you his hat?" she asked, once again puzzled. Why would Shanks give his straw hat to Monkey D. Luffy? Well, he might have seen the light in the brat in front of her. She had only seen one of his smiles so far and already she felt as if she could move mountains. But still...

Luffy's eyes sparkled and he yelled, "Oh! You are the mystery voice! You had confused me with Shanks!

**Had confused**? Really, she didn't understand anything anymore. Looking at the other occupant of the boat, she asked him, "do you understand a word of what he's saying?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes, wariness and curiosity fighting against each other inside him. He still answered her, his voice deep, dangerous, promising her death if she were to betray them. "No."

Yeah… Not very chatty, was he?

"Luffy, I'm sorry," she said to the youngest pirate, "I don't understand. This is the first time I see you."

"What! No it's not! You're the mystery voice of the mystery ice! And you know my name!" Luffy denied, his eyes still sparkling.

"I really don't understand… What ice?"

The memory of what had felt like death, of that ice freezing her, of the young Marine's regret, suddenly came back to her mind and she shivered.

"Luffy… How… How did you save me?" Her voice quivered and Rain hated the weakness she could hear. Hadn't she already made peace with her death before even fighting Aokiji? Hadn't she accepted that she wouldn't leave the island alive? So that her nephew could live freely and happily with his mother…Even if it meant never seeing Marco again…

She ignored the deep sorrow inside her heart, the pain she knew Marco would feel at her death.

Luffy didn't answer her. Zoro did. He had let go of his swords and was now staring at her with pity in his eyes. It wasn't a feeling she was used to see, at least not towards her. It left a taste of ashes in her mouth.

"Luffy broke the glacier. He's not the first to try, but he's the only one to succeed in twenty-two years."

Her eyes opened wide and she stopped breathing. Twenty-two years?! She had been trapped into the ice for twenty-two years?! Her hand grabbed the stone at the end of her necklace and squeezed. She couldn't breathe. How…? How was she alive? Tears filled her eyes. Why was she alive? Her nephew… Did Rouge name him Ace? Did he grow up happy? How was he now? Where was he? And Rouge… Shanks… Rayleigh… Old mustache man… And… Oh god… Damn damn damn… Marco…

How many people had she left behind for all those years? How many people had waited for her?

Two hands landed on her shoulders and she managed to breathe again.

"Everything is all right," Luffy said with conviction, his Voice leaving no room for disagreement. Looking up, Rain's eyes met Luffy's dark ones, trying to hold onto something, anything.

"I've lost everything…"

"No, it's going to be alright."

"Ace…" this time, she sobbed. She cried for many things. For all those people she let down. Although she only said Ace, there were so many other names she was crying for. Her brother. Dead for two decades. Her nephew. Her family. Her friends. Marco.

"You will see him again, I promise." _*Ace will meet his aunt!*_

She nodded. He seemed so sure of himself, so sure that she hadn't lost everything, that she would see her loved one again. That she would meet Ace. How did he even know who Ace was, she didn't know and was too tired to care.

Slowly, with Luffy's eyes on her and the fire she could see in them, the weight in her stomach lessened. Her sorrow was still there, would probably never left her until she had her nephew and Marco in her arms, until she saw Shank's red hair again, until she could grin at Rayleigh… But she was here now. She wasn't dead. She was alive. It wasn't the end, only a new beginning.

"Rain, join my crew."

Luffy's offer surprised her, but Zoro's groan told her she should have expected it. And she should have, really, but her confusion and distress were troubling her too much to use haki.

_Don't take too long, alright ?_

_I miss you already._

_Rain, I will wait for you as long as I must. I will always wait for you._

_As long as there is a heart beating inside my chest, I will always love you._

Didn't she already have a promise to fulfill ? A twenty-three years old promise. One she had already broken when she decided to die on that island to save her nephew and sister-in-law. But now she was alive, she should try to find Marco.

And then what? Pretend she didn't give up on living, on being with him? Pretend she wasn't in a time she didn't belong to? Pretend she wasn't going to leave him again to search the whole world for her nephew and Rouge?

Pretend Marco waited for her all those years.

She wanted to see Marco again. Desperately. She wanted him to look at her and just hold her.

"I don't even know you…" she muttered.

"Of course you do! You said my name! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King! And here is Zoro, my first mate! The future best swordsman!"

It had been twenty-two years… All the people she loved thought her dead. Could they wait for her a bit longer? And… Could she leave that boat at the first island and forget everything about the man with the same light, the same wind of freedom than Roger?

"I have people to find."

"I know," he grinned, "I won't stop you when the time come."

Strangely, Luffy knew exactly what she was speaking about.

She sighed. "I will need a mask. Please."

The confusion coming from both Luffy and Zoro made Rain smile a bit. Her lips stretched even more when Zoro frowned while Luffy's innocent yet knowing eyes shone brighter.

"Why?" Luffy asked happily.

"Well, I don't want to offend you, but you're a bit too weak right now… If the Marine ever hear I'm alive, they would send their strongest men to hunt you guys down. So, until you are strong enough, I'll just be Rain with a mask, and not Rain, the sister of Roger. Besides, I'll look awesome with a mask."

Luffy laughed and Zoro relaxed before they noded.

"Awesome! Zoro, we've got a zombie in the crew! We just have to find a skeleton now!"

Rain startled and jumped to her feet, forgetting her sore muscles and the boat's instability. Fortunately, Zoro caught her with a firm but soft grip before she fell into the water and forced her to sit down.

"I'm not a zombie, Luffy!" she yelled, slightly horrified because Luffy was convinced that she was one. "I don't look like a zombie!"

"Shishishishi! Of course you're one! You were dead and now you're alive. So you're a zombie!"

"Zoro, say something please!"

Zoro snickered and smirked. He was now completely relaxed even though she was glaring at him. "His logic makes sense."

Her face went pale as she assimilated all the information. She hesitated between fainting like the damsel in distress she wasn't or screaming like a banshee from Hell. After much thought, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A ZOMBIE!"

All that, while Zoro and Luffy were laughing.

…

"By the way, have you seen my sock please?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. So, what do you think of Rain for now? :D **


End file.
